This competitive revision is being submitted in response to NOT-OD-09-058, "NIH Announces the Availability of Recovery Act Funds for Competitive Revision Applications." The aims of the Center for Evidence-based Practice in the Underserved (CEBP) are to: 1) Facilitate the development of biobehavioral research capacity in self-management for underserved populations through the funding of research studies and the implementation of four interdisciplinary cores (Administrative;Self-Management, Biobehavioral, and Informatics;Design, Methods, Biostatistics, and Economic Analysis;Dissemination and Translation);2) Implement and maintain a social software-based approach, building upon the infrastructure of the CTSA "WorkWeb" Portal to enable interdisciplinary researchers in self-management to communicate and collaborate through a variety of information and communication technologies and services;3) Enhance the expertise of CEBP investigators in informatics-based approaches that enable self-management interventions for underserved populations in a manner appropriate to culture and level of health literacy;4) Develop the expertise of CEBP investigators in application of appropriate economic methods and analyses for self-management studies in underserved populations;5) Facilitate dissemination of research findings into the interdisciplinary scientific literature and translation into practice and policy;and 6) Implement a formative and summative evaluation plan. Our approaches capitalize on outstanding interdisciplinary collaborations and resources and the use of innovative information technologies. Center feasibility studies apply the resources of CEBP's cores to identify and test strategies to enhance self-management for four vulnerable populations (adolescents with diabetes, persons living with HIV/AIDS and their nutritional and symptom management needs, diabetics with hypertension, community-dwelling English- and Spanish-speaking elders at risk for injury by falls). This submission includes a new feasibility study, Video Podcasting (ViP) for Symptom Self-Management for PLWH, which will be led by a minority investigator. Additionally, the Self-Assessment via a Personal Health Record (SAPHeR) Study is extended through a new aim, expansion of sample to include Spanish-only speakers, and recruitment of a Spanish-speaking, Hispanic nurse scientist as co-investigator. These revisions will accelerate the tempo of the scope of research within the Center and support job creation through inclusion of two new investigators and a part-time programmer.